User talk:Shieldmaiden
Shieldmaiden? I know you aren't ignoring my messages on your last talk page, but why aren't you replying to my numerous messages asking about whether you have an email or not? Seriously, it's pretty safe, a lot of people have emails.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 06:25, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Update VL--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 09:48, 16 May 2009 (UTC) OK. But you could at least have answered.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 01:31, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Oh. Alright. (I am sometimes kicked off too.) Seeing as you're on, let's talk. Oh and if I sent an email to your mum's email because your using hers, wouldn't she see it and ask about it? Or does she just leave it alone for you?--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 01:54, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Is the suspect folder for things for you, or things that are thought to be rubbish, or what?--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 02:00, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Long? I don't think so. Oh well. Have you confirmed your email to here yet? If you have, email me first because the Outlook email on this computer is my mum's, because it's her computer. So if I clicked email me, I would be using my mum's email, so I'd have to know your mum's email first so I could use my own email... and when you get your own email if you ever get one, then I'd advise you to change the email confirmed, so it's yours. Oh please. I don't know how else to explain it. What time is it at your place?--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 02:10, 17 May 2009 (UTC) OK. It wouldn't have come yet because you are so far away...--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 02:25, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I have...--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 02:43, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Update! On TLOEI.--Verminfate 23:00, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Beware the wrath of Morfelg Bloodskull! Here is your pic! --I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 05:12, 18 May 2009 (UTC) yep I know what you mean, i draw better with a pencel to. I'm to lazy to make a good one though, and i cant erase. and i quit when im half way though.--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 16:35, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Whats a Chatbox? UhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?????????????????????????? I'm thinking, I'm thinking, I'm thinking, Uhhh Abraham Lincoln! Wait, oh sorry I was thinking of the presidents and that was totally random, ummm RtN cool thing. i took your mutipliy thing and im Finnbarr Galedeep! 2ed best, wanted martin.--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 16:40, 18 May 2009 (UTC) try this Chocolate Calculator: Don't tell me your age; you probably would tell a falsehood anyway -but the Hershey Man will know! YOUR AGE BY CHOCOLATE MATH This is pretty neat. DON'T CHEAT BY SCROLLING DOWN FIRST! It takes less than a minute . Work this out as you read . Be sure you don't read the bottom until you've worked it out! This is not one of those waste of time things, it's fun. 1. First of all, pick the number of times a week that you would like to have chocolate (more than once but less than 10) 2. Multiply this number by 2 (just to be bold) 3. Add 5 4. Multiply it by 50 -- I'll wait while you get the calculator 5. If you have already had your birthday this year add 1759 .. If you haven't, add 1758. 6. Now subtract the four digit year that you were born. You should have a three digit number The first digit of this was your original number (i.e., how many times you want to have chocolate each week). The next two numbers are YOUR AGE! (Oh YES, it is!!!!!) THIS IS THE ONLY YEAR (2009) IT WILL EVER WORK, SO SPREAD IT AROUND WHILE IT LASTS. --I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 16:44, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Rt N--Thel' Vomadore I was stripped of my rank, I am now the Arbiter! Update for Deathsong Well I have udated! And one other thing. How do you put polls on your stories? --Eulaliaaaa! Forward the Buffs! I gave you my music... : ( 21:09, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Update! I've updated the Great Chronicle! But still, the spy must live! Blizzard6654 23:34, 18 May 2009 (UTC)Blizzard6654 The final update! On TLOEI. --Verminfate 01:39, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Beware the wrath of Morfelg Bloodskull! SMAG! Hey, that's a new nickname for Hollyfire... Oh yes, when you see me update VL, then you update.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 07:25, 19 May 2009 (UTC) da Poll- SM, I clicked on the Email, and 1) it wasn't clicked on, and b) it worked fine. GO to webmail and do it! :P Chris Yo, Whassup people? 20:32, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry about the belated update! I'm running a section of text by my beta reader. I'm soooooo sorry about the belated update for Legend of the Green Arrow. I'm waiting for my plot bunny to come back; as soon as it does, I'll do that update, I promise. :) I'm running a section of text by my beta reader now. --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 22:46, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Yuss.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 06:55, 20 May 2009 (UTC) okey dokey! will get right to it! --Amber Streamgale Talk to the Warrior! 03:01, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Heya, I did another pic of you, but this time your Alanna, not Fenna (which I still disagree with. Me likee the name Fenna.) Anyways, here it is. --[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 08:35, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, and if you want me to try again and do a better one, just do a request on me user page.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 08:36, 21 May 2009 (UTC) No It's not too much. The more detailed the description is, the better in my opinion. Jus' a quick question. What's a baldric? Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 23:01, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Okay. Thanks, mate! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 23:11, 21 May 2009 (UTC) uh...taryn's eyes are green right? --Amber Streamgale Talk to the Warrior! 03:20, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Update FQ. Frentiza Kozdru I'm not asking for an explanation 11:47, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Ahoy! Could you check out my two new polls, that would be great! Thanks! --Wild Doogy Plumm 18:01, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Aurrrggghh!!! sorry, i just finished the picture. but my bloomin' sis just sprinkled water over it and it's ruined!!! i'm gonna redo it. and it's gonna take a while. i got two finals next week. --Amber Streamgale Talk to the Warrior! 03:49, 23 May 2009 (UTC) I Back (Mostly) Hey Shield, long time eh? I see you have decided to rewrite Return to Noonvale, so far so good =D. Your writing also got alot better in the months I was gone, surpassed me already xD. I just read Alaana and Battle for Southsward, and they've really caught my interest. As for my stories, they'll be updated within the next few weeks as I continue to re edit and write new chapters. I've been realllly lazy in writing lately, so its taking me a bit longer then I expected (Yep and its still the same three stories from October -_-"). See you around Zaran Rhulain Message me! 11:27, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Wow, I just noticed, there is alot of Rhulains now and another Zaran NEW SIG Zaran Rhulain Message me! 16:29, 23 May 2009 (UTC) for Shieldmaiden Hey SM!!!!!! i drew a picture of Alanna! here it is! (you have permishion to use it only dont claim it as your work* you of course own alanna by rights just don't claim ARTWORK as your own) Ferretmaiden Hi! New Polls! --Wild Doogy Plumm 17:03, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 04:32, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Update TS--Martin II Talk! 02:47, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. --Verminfate 04:37, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Beware the wrath of Morfelg Bloodskull! No problem It's no deal, I like to help others improve on their work xD. Plus it occupies my time so I do something else besides play games all day. I'll check your art out over the weekends as school, although less busy, is still pretty time consuming. I'm glad to call you my friend too. Zaran Rhulain Message me! 20:14, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ? Are you a Christian? I saw you like casting crowns, so do I, which is your favorite album? Rosemarymousemaid 20:42, 28 May 2009 (UTC)Rosemary the mousemaidRosemarymousemaid 20:42, 28 May 2009 (UTC) update for zaroc and kaylin Update! On Darkblades. --Verminfate 01:58, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Beware the wrath of Morfelg Bloodksull! Tiny update on "Streamrunner"--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 14:15, 29 May 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure if a grammar check and repaste would be considered an "update" or not. If that is, I did a tiny update on "Streamrunner."--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 22:07, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. --Verminfate 00:03, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Beware the wrath of Morfelg Bloodskull! yehoo! it's fixed! ok, here's your pic. sorry for the delay. i couldn't find my camera, and when i finally found it, it was out of batteries so...yeah...excuses...sorry. and well, i forgot the tunic so....yeah. hope you like it!--Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 01:17, 31 May 2009 (UTC)